1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact wireless communication apparatus suitable for mobile devices, such as a mobile phone, a PHS telephone (Personal Handyphone System), a PDA apparatus (Personal Digital Assistant), a handheld game machine, and a notebook-type personal computer apparatus, etc., a method of adjusting a resonance frequency of a non-contact wireless communication antenna, and a mobile terminal apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-237782 (page 4: FIGS. 1 and 2) hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1, discloses a mobile information terminal having a non-contact communication unit which is capable of being provided in a small space, and allows substantially the same communication distance as the case where it is provided either in the front of the device or in the back of the device.
In this mobile information terminal, an antenna of a non-contact communication unit which receives a power supply from an external device by inductive coupling in a non-contact manner, to transmit/receive a signal with the external device is arranged such that a wire material is wound around a plate-like or rod-like core material and this antenna part is provided in the thickness direction near an end face of the mobile information terminal. Thus, the mobile information terminal may obtain substantially the same communication distance on both sides of the mobile information terminal with a small occupied space.